


Snow White

by eenthan



Series: Meanie Retelling [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Modern Retelling, awkward wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: In which botanist Jeon Wonwoo had a crush at Kim Mingyu (and is supported by his group of unbelievable friends)





	Snow White

“Are you sure about this?” Wonwoo asked as he looked at Soonyoung with a worried glance. He started to stare down at his lap, fidgeting his fingers nervously.

“Oh my God, hyung that was like the fifth time you asked that question. Don’t you trust us?” Seungkwan said as he rolled his eyes at his hyung’s antics.

“It’s not like that but who even gives an apple tart to their crush on Valentine?!” Wonwoo whispered almost shouting at the three guys in front of him.

“What’s wrong with apple tart? It’s sweet and way more healthy than those chocolates.” Wonwoo however was still not convinced and began to frown as he looked at the apple tart that was wrapped by Chan. The package is beautiful but he still felt that uneasiness inside of him.

“What if he doesn’t like it? What if he doesn’t even like apple? What if he gave it to someone else? What if- “ 

“The last time I checked he doesn’t have any allergies and believe me when I said that he eats everything that are free.” Chan stated as he shoved the beautifully wrapped tart in Wonwoo’s arms. “Wouldn’t it be nice? You are the only one who gives something different for Valentine. Others will surely envy you.”

“Who even got jealous with apples..” he mumbled to himself but was heard by Soonyoung anyway.

“Hey, don’t feel down. It’s not like you asked to born with it. Even if you asked, what’s the matter? It’s your speciality and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it, okay?” Soonyoung said as he patted Wonwoo’s back gently, encouraging him that he could do it. Wonwoo nodded slowly as he got up, wanting to give the special tart to his one year crush.

Wonwoo walked to the other side of college building, which is the Culinary Faculty. As he entered the building, there were decorations everywhere. Pink ribbons hanging loosely from the ceilings and there were cards on every surface. There was a group of girls surrounding a guy, trying to give him some more chocolates even though the guy had his both hands full with various boxes and packages. Wonwoo winced slightly when he saw a bunch of flowers on the floor, already dead judging by the look that it had been stepped on by other students. That must hurt a lot, he thought sympathetically as he continued to walk to the second floor.

The second floor was not in much different than the first one, but Wonwoo sighed in relief when there was less people there. He trudged to the class that he knew by his heart and peeked inside it through the window.

“Where is him?” Wonwoo pouted to himself seeing that the person was not in there. His hands started to sweat and he had to wipe them down on his jeans. He looked at his package worriedly, starting to doubt himself about his gift.

“Are you looking for someone?” Wonwoo was startled as he heard a deep voice behind him. He turned around to see a face that he really longed to see. Shit! It’s him! Oh my God he looks so handsome and gorgeous and beautiful and his hair looks so fluffy I want to touch it so bad and is he wearing a tight pants urgh what are you doing to me?!! I swear that this guy-

“Wonwoo sunbaenim?” He stopped his mind as he looked at that person again. “Oh, hey, Mingyu...”

“Are you okay? You looked flustered” Mingyu asked with a concern look on his face.

“Y-yes, I’m o-okay...” Oh great now I even stuttered in front of him. He suddenly remembered the reason why he was there as he quickly brought the gift in front of Mingyu.

“Err, well you know, today is Valentine’s Day and I-I want to give this t-to...you” he bit his lower lip as he focused his gaze to the ground. Please take it, please take it, please take it. 

To say Mingyu was confused was an understatement but he smiled anyway when he took the package. “Thank you but you don’t have to-“

“Hey isn’t that that weird Snow White boy?” Wonwoo shot his eyes open as he looked at the voice owner, noticing they were one of the students in his year. Shit.

“Snow White boy?” He heard Mingyu asked and before he knew it he had already muttered a quick sorry as he ran away towards the stairs and not looking back at the confused Mingyu.

***

“Hey, stop weeping. We don’t have more space to place these apples.” Soonyoung said as he passed over Wonwoo who was grieving at his study table. He got his head covered in his arms which were surrounded by green apples. Green apples are sour, and so are his feelings right now. Well, maybe a little bit more too. Soonyoung shook his head when he got no respond in replies. He carefully pushed the apples away which in no luck caused some of them to fall down the table and onto the floor.

“Don’t hurt my babies!” He hissed to Soonyoung, who quickly picked them up and put them onto the table again.

“What got you so bitter? Confessions went wrong?” 

“It’s not even a confession and I was not ...”

“WHERE IS JEON WONWOO??!!!” 

The both of them turned their heads to the door, revealing Jeonghan who was panting slightly as he gasped for air. He then walked inside the room and gripped Wonwoo’s arm tightly.

“You need to help me right now! The plants are going to die! I thought that they didn’t get enough water but then Jisoo started to create a strong wind and it all just became a mess!” Wonwoo widened his eyes at the mere thought and quickly stood up as he ran towards Jeonghan’s room.

“Wonwoo, wait!”

***

“You guys are killing them. I should have thought that before I gave them to you.” Wonwoo said bitterly as he held one of the plants in his hands. It was a hibiscus plant that was still growing but because of the mess happened, its leaves had turned yellow.

“We are sorry. I was so scared that I suddenly caused a rain on them.” Jeonghan said guiltily as he looked at Wonwoo who was healing the plant. The plant became to grow its leaves green again and Wonwoo took another plant to him, carrying it gently as he afraid that his gestures might hurt the fragile plant.

Jeonghan’s room looked like as if a tornado had came. The floor was wet with some more puddles and even though Jeonghan caused the water to rain, he couldn’t make them disappeared back. Jisoo was just standing at one corner, not interrupting as he knew Wonwoo was beyond more than mad at them. They stayed in silence until there was a knock at the door. Wonwoo looked over and was surprised to see Mingyu peeked his head over the door.

“You need help, Jisoo hyung?” Mingyu asked as Jisoo went over to him and asked him to help drying the wet floor. He then walked inside the room and created a small sun, more than enough to dry the room. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and the plants and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You are one of the botanist? How cool!” Wonwoo looked at his crush slightly as he mumbled a shy “thank you”.

“No, I mean, I always wanted to grow some plants but then they died because of the sunlight! You should teach me how to take care of them! Man, I never thought that would be so cool until now- “ Wonwoo was flustered by looking at Mingyu’s excited face as he accidentally bore an apple at the plant that he was holding.

“Shit! This isn’t even an apple tree! What should I do now?!” He was panicked and he could see how Jeonghan also got his eyes widened at the sight. However, Mingyu was looking at him with amusement as he chuckled softly, “So that explained the ‘Snow White’ name, and the apple tart.”

Wonwoo rubbed his nape embarassedly to hear Mingyu’s words. “Yeah, because even though I am a botanist, I can only produce apple fruit,” he said gloomily as another green apple formed at the poor plant. Mingyu smiled fondly at his hyung’s cute nature as he flashed him a smile. “But it’s cute, like you.”

Wonwoo widened his eyes at Mingyu who just smiled wider at him. “I have to go now, shall we meet again later?” He gave a quick kiss at Wonwoo’s cheek before getting up and walked out of the room.

“Oh my God, Jisoo did you see that?!! Wonwoo got a kiss from Mingyu! I need to tell Soonyoung!!”

Wonwoo was too dazed because of the sudden kiss that he eventually forgot about the plants and was unaware about the red apples that kept forming around him. “JEON WONWOO STOP PRODUCING APPLES!!!” Red apples taste sweet just like his feelings now, well maybe it is a little bit more.


End file.
